MOVIE'S OVER
by AbigailWoo
Summary: "Maaf hyung, aku mohon maafkan aku," Bisik Lay lirih. Air mata akhirnya keluar , membasahi leher Suho. Suho mengangguk pelan lalu melepaskan pelukkannya dari Lay."It's over Suho! Movie's over! Terima kenyataan hanya aku yang bisa memiliki Lay," Tandas Kris di hadapan wajah Suho. request dari Tabifangirl maaf aku gak bisa bikin terus juga maaf lama dan buat xing mae30.


**Present by,**

**.**

**Chaca Woo**

**.**

**Movie's Over**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho menatap Lay dengan tatapan tak percaya, Ada apa dengan semua ini?

Apa maksud Lay yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan selama setahun ini?

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud semua ini,Yixing?" Suho berkata seraya menatap kedua mata coklat Lay, Lay menghela nafas lalu membalas menatap Suho.

"Aku ingin kita akhiri hubungan ini Hyung… Aku ingin kita berpisah," Jawab Lay

"Tapi apa alasannya kau ingin mengakhiri ini?" Desak Suho, Sungguh Suho masih bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Itu semua karena—"

"Karena aku, Suho!" Kalimat Lay terputus saat seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi menyelanya. Namja yang dikenal bernama Kris itu berjalan menghampiri Suho dan Lay.

"Yixing , ingin putus darimu karena aku adalah tunangannya," Kata Kris enteng seraya merangkul bahu Lay. Suho mengepalkan kedua tangannya,panas melihat adegan yang dilihat didepannya, Sedangkan Lay hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa maksud mu dengan bertunangan Kris?" Sentak Suho. Sungguh Suho ingin sekali menghajar wajah pemuda tampan ini.

"Well , aku dan Yixing sudah bertunangan dan pertunangan itu sudah berlangsung tadi malam. So , now he is mine," Jawab Kris dengan serangai mengerikan diwajahnya. Suho hanya mampu terdiam. Keadaan ini membuatnya sungguh bingung.

Di tatapnya tajam Kris dan Lay bergantian, panas hatinya melihat Kris yang memeluk Lay dari belakang. Ingin sekali ia melepaskan tangan nista itu dari tubuh Lay.

"Suho Hyung," Panggil Lay pelan memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. Suho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Lay sendu. Lay melepaskan rangkulan Kris perlahan namun Kris tidak mau beranjak bahkan malah mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Lay berbisik lirih pada Kris yang hanya mampu mereka berdua yang mendengar. Dengan berat hati Kris melepaskan pelukkannya. Lay berjalan pelan kedepan menuju Suho, lalu menggengam tangan Suho dengan erat. Ia taruh sebuah kalung putih berbandul seperti tetesan air ditelapak tangan Suho.

Lay menahan tangis serta air matanya saat melepaskan tangan Suho. Saat Lay hendak berjalan pergi dari hadapan Suho, tangan Suho menahan lengan Lay lalu memeluk tubuh Lay. Ia tidak rela kekasihnya ini harus bersama Kris.

Demi tuhan Suho tidak pernah rela, tanpa sadar setetes airmata turun mengalir dari pipi Suho.

"Maaf hyung, aku mohon maafkan aku," Bisik Lay lirih. Air mata akhirnya keluar , membasahi leher Suho. Suho mengangguk pelan lalu melepaskan pelukkannya dari Lay.

"Jangan buat ini semakin buruk Hyung, Jangan buat ini semakin berat," Ucap Lay pelan. Kris yang jengah melihat adegan itu langsung menarik tangan Lay dari Suho.

Lay meringis sakit, pergelangan tangannya terlalu kuat ditarik dan digenggam Kris.

"It's over Suho! Movie's over! Terima kenyataan hanya aku yang bisa memiliki Lay," Tandas Kris di hadapan wajah Suho.

Kris segera berlalu dari hadapan Suho diikuti Lay yang tangannya digenggam erat Kris.

Lay menatap Suho penuh maaf, tersenyum perih sebelum bayangannya hilang dari pandangan mata Suho.

Suho terpaku. Terdiam mematung. Tak ada satupun kata keluar dari bibirnya. Ia hanya mampu menatap kosong pintu tempat Kris dan Lay keluar.

Suho jatuh terduduk, kedua kakinya tidak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhnya, kedua kakinya melemas. Ditepuknya keras dadanya, mencoba menahan sakit yang begitu menusuk dadanya.

Nafasnya meburu kecewa, sedih, marah dan benci menjadi satu terlalu banyak ia rasakan.

"Good bye Yixing. It's Over," Lirih Suho sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya.

**FIN**

I know it's weird, dan jangan minta Sequel de el el ane kaga bisa bikinnya. Disaranin sambil dengerin lagu Block B – Movies Over. Gak nyambung sih tapi lagunya enak kok.

Ditunggu reviewnya.


End file.
